


【底特律/艾倫60】2039/3/4 小公寓(18.5)

by seralazi604



Series: RK800-60 [19]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralazi604/pseuds/seralazi604
Summary: *這篇是補足Six為什邊會去艾倫家借住。還有那個香水味是哪來的。
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Series: RK800-60 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372900





	【底特律/艾倫60】2039/3/4 小公寓(18.5)

坐在艾倫隊長車裡的Six現在極其後悔自己為什麼要提出”停止SWAT隊員輪流夜間保護“的要求。他也沒算到艾倫隊長會提出讓自己去他家借住的提案，搞得Six不得不答應，所以他只好把東西收拾好，帶上他的寶貝助理EVA，乖乖坐車回艾倫隊長的家。   
「我打破我的禁止事項了。」仿生人悶聲道。  
「什麼禁止事項？」在駕駛座的男人問。   
「不去人類的家裡過夜。」仿生人說得很小聲「我不想要入侵人類的私人領域。」   
「你就把他當成是“去艾倫隊長家保護隊長的任務“吧，不要想太多。我也不會讓你入侵我的房間，你只能在客廳待著。」男人給了他一個合理的理由。   
仿生人沒有答話他默默地看著窗外，一閃一閃的霓紅燈如同他的仿生心跳，碰碰地讓他感到焦躁不安。阿曼達知道了會不會不開心，他沒有和人類保持一定的距離。 

當車停止後，Six抱著他的工事包跟著艾倫回到他的小公寓。這個地方是個小社區，艾倫帶他先穿過一道大鐵門並走入正門的電梯一路向上。Six沒有去記艾倫的樓層號碼，一路上他緊抓著自己的工事包神情不安，艾倫走他就跟著走，最後男人在一道黑色大門前停了下來，後頭的仿生人一個沒注意直接撞上男人的背。   
「嘿，看路，我們到了。」艾倫說，他轉動鑰匙把門打開並讓仿生人先自己一步進門。   
門裡是黑漆漆的世界，Six停在門口，唯一的發光體是他的藍色訊息圈，一隻手從他背後伸來………   
啪！電燈被打開了！室內明亮了起來，柔和的黃光像乒乓球在客廳內不停的來回跳躍，照亮了白色的小壁爐，深咖啡色的木製地板，一張白色大理石的客廳桌，最後沉入黑色的沙發椅之中。整潔又乾淨，看上去像是個溫暖的家。   
「別站在門口擋道，快進去，外頭冷死人了！對了，入內要先脫鞋。」男人拿出兩雙室內拖鞋，自己穿了一雙留一雙給仿生人。「你先在客廳等我，我先去沖個澡。客廳的東西你別亂動。」仿生人被男人趕去客廳，他目送男人消失在走廊深處。   
Six在那張黑色沙發椅上坐了下來，他打開工事包把EVA放了出來，那小東西開心地在客廳內轉圈圈，就像是一隻藍色的蝴蝶，Six警告她不能離開客廳範圍。   
為了找電器插座，Six在客廳的牆邊徘徊，腳不小心踢倒了一個小箱子，箱子裡的東西叮叮噹噹地掉了出來，有化妝盒、保養品和一瓶大馬士革花香的玻璃香水瓶。Six把東西放回小箱子裡，身上不小心沾上了一點香水味。接著他在小箱子的背後找到了電器插座。 

當艾倫換好衣服走出來時正好看見Six在客廳忙著設定明天臥底要用的藍芽耳機。他走進想瞧個仔細卻聞到了熟悉的香水味。  
「你動了箱子裡的東西嗎？」艾倫站在沙發後，聲音低沉地問。  
「抱歉我剛剛為了找電器插座，不小心撞翻了那個小箱子。請你放心，箱子裡的東西沒有摔壞。」Six轉頭望著身後的人，誠實說道。   
艾倫用指腹擦過仿生人的衣領，若有似無地碰到了對方白皙的脖子。Six被男人的舉動嚇著，趕緊護住了自己的後頸，被擦過的地方在發熱。   
艾倫收回手指湊在鼻頭前聞了聞，自言自語「……是大馬士革玫瑰。」  
「什麼？」仿生人問。   
「不，沒什麼。那箱子裡的東西是我前女友的，她一直沒來把東西拿走。」艾倫道，話完卻被Six的寶貝助理迎面撞上。   
「啊，抱歉隊長！你有傷到嗎？」Six趕緊伸手把EVA抓回自己的懷裡。   
「沒關係，我沒事。我去廚房煮點吃的。」艾倫摀著臉離開客廳。 

二十分鐘後，艾倫自己在廚房的餐桌上吃著自己炸得香酥的鱈魚排和一盤沙拉，沒想到EVA不請自來了。   
「干什麼？我又沒對你主人做什麼事。你討厭我是不是？恩？」艾倫小聲的抱怨著，他知道這小東西不喜歡他。艾倫偷偷地用指尖敲了敲那個白色的小圓球。   
「Adam！」忽然那小東西大聲鳴叫了起來，把艾倫嚇了一跳。這小東西還真碰不得，學會告狀了！   
伴隨著碰碰的腳步聲，Six站在廚房的門口叫著「抱歉隊長，EVA打擾到您用餐了。」他站在門口朝內伸著手道「EVA過來，我們不能離開客廳！」  
「沒關係，你進來吧！」艾倫邊說邊站起身去櫥櫃裡拿了一罐藍血飲料出來放在桌上，說「這個給你。」   
「謝謝隊長的好意，但我必須先把明天要用的藍芽耳機準備好。」Six走進廚房伸手拿走了飲料和他的小助理又走回了客廳。   
艾倫嘆了口氣，心想等等就別打擾Six和EVA的相處時間，Six把EVA關在抽屜好幾天了，也難怪那個小東西心情不好。   
當艾倫走出廚房準備回自己的臥室休息時，他看到Six站在客廳等他。 

「怎麼了？」   
「耳機的頻率設定好了，請隊長幫我試試。他只會連接上我們和EVA的頻道，距離是方圓五十公尺。」Six手一攤，手心裡有一個黑色的無線小耳機。   
「好，我準備要休息了。我拿回房間試試。」艾倫接過耳機轉入走廊深處。   
「隊長，你…嘶…聽見嗎？」   
「不，清，楚……嘶…」   
「頻道重新設定，請稍候。」   
「頻道重新設定完成。」   
「哈囉，Six，有聽見嗎？」   
「有，非常清楚，謝謝隊長的配合。」   
「那我要先睡了，你一個人在客廳待機沒問題嗎？」   
「沒問題的！謝謝隊長關心。」   
「……………。」   
「隊長，你睡了嗎？」   
「……怎麼了？」   
「沒事。隊長，晚安。」   
「……恩，晚安。」   
數分鐘後耳機的另一頭傳來一陣平穩的呼吸聲，估計艾倫隊長是睡著了。   
“忘了說睡前請把耳機摘下來。“仿生人心想。   
在安置好EVA的充電座後，Six關了客廳的燈躺在沙發上，他沒有把耳機摘掉，而耳機的另一頭的人也是。沙沙沙，耳機另一頭的人翻了身，Six接上了充電線準備進入休眠模式。他沒有發現一小時後，艾倫拿了一條毛毯走到客廳來給他蓋上，也沒有發現艾倫一整夜都靠在客廳的牆邊守著他入睡。


End file.
